world_trigger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kekkon Kiba
Kekkon Kiba (血痕牙, Kekkon Kiba) is the main prontagonist in the fanon series called Planet Trigger, he is a A Class Attacker and a member of the Saya Unit as well as a artificial neighbor. Appearance Kekkon has a more muscular build and normally wears black and white clothes, he has white hair which he aqquired after being experimentaed upon which made him stressful. His right eye is grey and his left is red, this condition is referred to as heterochromia iridum. In Black Trigger mode he is donned in a completly black outfit with a black long sleeved shirt with two white stripes at the end of the sleeves, his mask shows resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eye patch. It bares a lipless mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster. Personality He is almost always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat, he is the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face, may of his allies and foes describe him as an compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. History As a child Kekkon was very normal and had lots of friends as well as a stable and sound mind, however he was captured at the tender age of 5 and was forced to suffer gruesome experiments. He later escaped but and was taken in by the border agent Masamune Kido despite cries to kill him due to him being a artificial neighbor, since then he has despised neighbors and all those that work for and with them vowing to eliminate all neighbors. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Intro Arc Neighbor Attack Arc Border Enlistment Arc Artificial Neighbor Invasion Arc Bloodline Origins Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities Trion Kekkon has an immensly huge Trion and has allway attracted neighbor because of that, his trion gland is black which has been speculated as a direct effect of his black trigger. Side Effect Kekkon's side effect is mental depravity and it doesn't help kekkon when fighting, although it greatly increases his power his body and brain cannot hadle it and start to break down. Trigger Natural 'Immense Strength -' Kekkon's physical strength is greater than that of 3 gorilla's, (meaning he has the strength of 26 grown men). 'Inhumane Endurance -' Kekkon has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. 'Incredible Reflexes -' Kekkon has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Category:Border Agent Category:Male Category:Black Trigger User Category:Artificial Neighbor